Pirate Republic of Esfera
The Pirate Republic on Esfera, also known as the Buccaneer Republic, is one of the largest organizations of pirates on the Realm. History The Republic of Pirates on Esfera formed organically, over time, in a heavily colonized area of the world. As different nations competed for the region, pirates became more common, and the more common they became, the more bold they became. Plundering treasure ships and villages was one thing, but before long the pirates began outright conquering colonies, claiming them as their own. Due to the tense situation of the region, the navies of the great human nations dared not move against the pirates in great force, lest their bases of operation become open to their rivals, and so they only hunted the pirates on the open waters, issuing bounties on the heads of famous captains. When the Nyarleth Corsairs began their rise to power within the seas, they came into conflict with the Republic of Pirates. Initially just a conflict of interests, it ballooned into a conflict of warfare, the Pirates proving tenacious enough to battle the Corsairs, who were still new to combat on the open sea. Though the forces of Nyarleth appeared to have superior numbers, an accord was struck, and an uneasy peace obtained. Governance There is almost no government or law within the islands called home by the Pirate Republic. While some Great Captains claim islands as their own, and administer what governance they deem fit, for the most part it is anarchy, where only strength, guile, and wealth rule. A pirate crew is a democratic entity, in which the captain is an elected official, chosen for popularity, skill, power, and tenacity. By a crew vote a captain can be replaced, and a new one is also voted in if the original dies for some reason. All members of a crew are expected to pull their weight on their ship, and all receive an equal share of any loot obtained from piratical activities, though the captain earns an additional share for himself. The Great Captains are the only true power in the waters of the Pirate Republic. While not very organized, they gather from time to time, usually in Port Crye, to enact policy for their grand confederacy. This is generally a violent affair. To become a Great Captain a pirate must have a ship with a crew of which he is the captain, become wanted by at least one great nation of the world, and bring in a haul of over 500 gold pieces in value, which is then donated to the common fund of the Republic. Due especially to this last stipulation it is not common for a Great Captain to be removed by his crew, as they are unlikely to contribute of their own wealth to the new captain's tithe to the common fund. Culture The pirates are a rowdy and rough bunch of people, but they are free. Of all the things available in the Pirate Republic, freedom is the one most prized. Freedom to choose whether or not to sail on a crew, freedom to spend money as they like, and freedom from oppressive rulers. Most of the non-pirate "citizens" feel similarly free, and while they live in partial fear of robbery and murder, they are comfortable not having to pay taxes to any far off nobles or have their families conscripted by local marines. Locations Port Crye An independently operated pirate town, Port Crye exists in a true state of anarchy. There are no laws in what is considered the pirate capital, only a loose sense of rules about who can and cannot be robbed... or killed. Features include the old Governor's Hall, where the Great Captains meet, and Sonovabitch, the largest, most popular tavern on the island. Los Diablos A Visilusian colony, conquered personally by Diego the Mad. The residents are very wary in his presence, though otherwise friendly to visitors. Saudade A former Outonan colony, now operating freely. Skullock Cove A secret base for several pirate crews, where they can freely hide out from navies. Affiliations While all civilized nations formally consider the pirates to be enemies, plenty of enterprising merchants from Frisland and the Auric Archipelago are willing to deal in stolen goods. The Pirate Republic is also allied somewhat with the Balinberry Pirates, and currently at peace with the Nyarleth Corsairs. Notable Members "Prince" Benoit Vaillanche One of the youngest man to earn the title of Great Captain as well as the youngest living one, Benoit Vaillanche is a Royaumi pirate captain with a mysterious past. While he has told many that he is in fact a prince of Royaume, from a fallen great house, others claim that this is a lie, even saying that he has admitted as such. Other rumors claim him to be a bastard of one of the houses, even possibly the half-brother of LaBleu. What ever his origin, "Prince" Vaillanche hates Royaume with a passion, and is always quick to sniff out valuable Royaumi prizes. This has earned him not only the gold he used to acquire his position on the Great Captain Council, but a large bounty from Royaume. His ship is named Julienne, though none know who it is named for. Some know him by the nickname "Benny." Felix The proprietor of Sonovabitch, the grandest tavern, inn, and whorehouse in all of Port Crye. While this Half-Elf isn't much on his own, his employees are deeply devoted to his service, and to protecting their home and livelihood. Barbary Anne A minor pirate captain of unclear origin, Barbary Anne is one of the few female pirate captains operating in the Pirate Republic. Like her peers, this leads her to be even more savage than her male peers, in order to show that she is every bit the villain they are. Though she has the appearance of a native islander, she speaks as any colonial pirate would, leading many to suspect she is a bastard of some kind. Diego the Mad A Visilusian Great Captain, the pirate known only as Diego the Mad is a man at odds with the world. While a foe to Visilusia, his grudge is not religious, or he would join the Balinberry Pirates. Diego feels he was cheated out of a great discovery by a much more noble Visilusian explorer without as much drive as he, and has vowed vengeance on the man and the whole of the adventurous nation. Cantankerous to a fault, he has a poor relationship with all the other Great Captains, holding special contempt for the young and obnoxious Benoit Vaillanche, creating a mirror in the Pirate Republic to the world stage's rivalry. His personal warship is named Antorcha. Captain Zmeya Also called "Captain Dog," is the captain of a crew of tough and brutal Northern pirates. His origin is unknown around the Pirate Islands, but his strength is well respected. See Also Realm of Esfera, Balinberry Pirates Category:Nations Category:Realm of Esfera